The Three Aspects
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: Revised. 1st RK fic, mainly about Kenshin's three sides. Left out a few spots so... shrugs I decided to add 'em.


The Three Aspects

By Jason M. Lee

Newbie to RK fic, somewhat veteran to GW fic. Despite my severe case of writer's block (I can't think of anything for "Destiny!" *flails SD*), this one popped up in my head while reading Piers Anthony's "With a Tangled Skein," book three in "Incarnations of Immortality."

Fate's 3 Aspects each have different personalities with different actions suited for each Aspect. While re-watching my subbed RK eps. up to the Kyoto Arc, it kinda helped get the writing part of my brain at least into gear.

Last part is inspired by Bao Blossom's "First Date" and Kage-sama's "Brain Elves." I nearly laughed my head off. XD The concept belongs to them, and various others. Sessha is just borrowing the idea, so it doesn't belong to boku.

Disclaimers: If boku owned RK, then ore wouldn't have to worry about my financial problems. RK belongs to Watsuki-sensei, Fuji TV, Shonen Jump, SPE Works, and misc.

Oro? Rurouni

_Coward._ Battousai

**Stop it, both of you.** Kenshin (both personalities)

xTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

Hitokiri.

Sparking gold-eyed assassin, manslayer.

Analyzer who draws out his enemy's fear.

Battousai.

Considered extremely cold-hearted, blood-lusting killer by those who are ignorant. The ultimate teki to Shinsengumi. A feared kenkaku to both Choshu and Satsuma clans, even by Katsura Kogoro. Hajime Saitou's most noted adversary during the Bakumatsu no Douran. Always feared by rumors or even glimpses of him, save the very young children.

However, Battousai is not all blood thirsty, nor just a heartless killer. He was merely doing his job during the Bakumatsu no Douran, yet his choice of occupation wasn't the most pleasant of all. In order to survive the reigning madness near the end of the Tokugawa Dynasty, the feared Hitokiri needed a mask and walls to protect his heart.

If compared to the Three Fates, then Hitokiri Battousai would be Atropos, the third aspect of Fate.

Those two cuts the life of man, albeit Battousai does it a lot faster than Atropos does. Not to mention, a bit more bloodier. At the same time, the job is unpleasant but somebody has got to do it.

Like a wild sword, Battousai was calmed only by Tomoe. She lost her thread by his hand on accident, while trying to save her with his life. Instead, she gave up her thread for the person whom many people called a demon.

Kenkaku.

-_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x -_-x

Hitofusegu.

Childish violet-eyed savior, protector.

Studying his opponents while sympathizing.

Rurouni.

Overly polite with a sad smile on his face, the ex-Ishinshishi carried his memories of fifteen years with him, never sharing them until ten years into the Meiji Jidan. Despite his harmless exterior, passersby on the road see him as a potential danger. Not just because of their ignorance, basically the main fact that the Rurouni carries a Sakabatou, in which discerning it from a katana is near zilch.

Even though with the polite smile on his face and archaic speech, he still holds that fighting spirit within. Bearing the scars of Yukishiro Tomoe and Kiyosato Akira, Rurouni carried along his former wife's memory and the promise to help people. Her timely death might have as well been the catalyst that caused Himura to slowly change from Battousai to the wanderer.

Clothos, the spinner of the thread of life, could go hand in hand with Rurouni.

Though the First Aspect of Fate helps in creating human existence by spinning thread, the vagabond helps those who are lost. Thus, he inspires others to take on a better path than their current road.

After the beginning of the Meiji Jidan, Rurouni sought to find answers but never really stayed in one place. His choosing of atonement and usage of Sakabatou is what kept him apart, distanced, and lonely.

Otoko.

@_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x

Ryounin.

Lavender/gold protector, yet willing to kill if need arises.

Sympathizing heart with a calculating mind.

Kenshin.

The man with the Battousai's seishin and the Rurouni's kokoro. A single being of two different views embodied within him. To the clueless, he'd be considered a little insane. To his family, he is someone who is very much human like they are. Gentle but tight, firm yet soft, possessive albeit also defensive. The reversed mune, ha on regular katana, and the reversed ha, mune on nihontou; if flipped during battle, then it's no different than any nihontou. Same with Kenshin.

His solace is finally found in Kamiya Kaoru, Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu no shihondai. Though younger than him by barely a decade, she is almost the exact opposite of Tomoe. Where Yukishiro calmed Kenshin through her mellowness and lady-like manners, Kamiya did it through her fiery temper and spirited manner. Ten years can subtlety change a person's perspective. In the 13th year of Meiji (1880), Himura Kenji helped heal up most of past wounds by coming into life, even though chibi-Himura dislikes Himura.

Second Aspect of Fate, Lachesis, is similar to Kenshin.

She merely measures out the thread of life, neither forming nor ending but integrating each thread into the Tapestry of Life. Kenshin, living at the Kamiya Dojo, also interacts but with the Kenshin-gumi and those at the Aoiya.

Even though living peacefully in the Meiji Jidan for nearly fifteen years, he still protects his family. Mind to correct the mislead ones, body to care for his friends and life, soul that is still healing, and an incredibly strong heart to live. Kenshin's no longer lonely for that matter, as a protective ryu to Kaoru and Kenji.

Chichi.

^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x ^_^x

"Kaoru...." Kenshin spoke softly, gold-ringing-violet eyes staring at the cloudy sky.

She looked up from her sewing, noting her husband sitting against a post in the engawa. He and three-year old Kenji had been watching the frogs play in the pond for some time already.

"Kimi...unmei shinjiru...de gozaru ka?"

Putting down the partially repaired gi, Kaoru shuffled out and settled next to Kenshin. One hand caressed the fiery hair of the younger Himura. Instinctively, Kenji responded to his mother's touch with a low murmur.

"Unmei....shinjite. Doushite, anata?" She cocked her head at Kenshin, a bemused expression on her face.

A soft smile came onto the ex-Hitokiri as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Iie. Nandemondai."

*happily curled up in a blanket with a laundry bucket, flaming Kaoru, and tofu bucket motif, lavender tail sticking out*

*_eyeing Rurouni with a look that's a mix of a twitching eyebrow and amusement while sharpening his steel claws_*

***smiling while meditating silently***

"Thinking because of Kenji-chan?" Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder, listening to the boy's rhythmic breathing.

"Aa. Soushite..."

Sapphire eyes locked onto lavender/bright yellow.

"Nani yo?"

A Rurouni/Battousai smile.

"Arigatou, koi."

"Nandemokandemo, Kenshin."

The spring rain continued on, a light breeze sent the fuurin tinkling.

~owari~

xTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTx

AN: Writer's block is bad. Very very evil. AKU ZOKU ZAN!!!!!!! *runs around waving a bokken like a maniac until is knocked out by Saitou*

Saitou: Ahou.... That's my line.

JML: OI!!!! *tries to beat up said ookami; as a result, takes a major lickin' but ain't 'xactly tickin'*

GLOSSARY!!!!!

engawa: veranda

fusegu: to protect

fuurin: the simple tinkling we hear and sometimes see hanging over the porch

kokoro: mind, heart

nandemokandemo: by all means, anything and everything

nandemonai: It's nothing.

ryounin: both people

seishin: mind

shinjiru: to believe

shinjite: general term in Anime for "believe"

soushite: and

unmei: fate


End file.
